1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional image processing apparatus which processes data of a three-dimensional image relating to a medical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, JP-A-2005-288164 proposes a technique of reconstructing and displaying a local region, such as a stent, in a three-dimensional manner during cardiovascular intervention. While observing such a three-dimensional image, a doctor formulates a strategy for the next procedure to progress the treatment. For example, in order to place a stent in the bifurcation, a stent is disposed in the main tube, and then a guide wire is inserted into a branching blood vessel and a stent strut is expanded. In this manner, the blood is made to flow to the bifurcation without resistance. In the known three-dimensional image display methods, such as MIP (Maximum Intensity Projection), MPR (Multi Planar Reformation), VR (Volume Rendering), and slicing, it is difficult to observe the spread condition of the stent strut described above. Accordingly, a solution, such as displaying the stent while rotating it as a moving image, is required.
As described above, since it is difficult to observe the spread condition of a stent strut in the known three-dimensional image display methods, there are problems in that a solution, such as displaying the stent while rotating it as a moving image, is required and this takes time during an operation.